A Christmas Carol
A Christmas Carol is the 36th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Near Christmas, a heatwave is in effect, but Lola is cheerful and warmly dressed while Bugs seems indifferent, thinking it is too hot for Christmas. When Bugs admits his true feelings, Lola feels like she will soon faint, only for Bugs to note that it is merely heat exhaustion, so she takes off her coat and hat and feels better. However, when Bugs notes that he does not feel like celebrating Christmas this year, Lola does indeed faint. Later on, Elmer, doing a news report, says that the heat wave will continue on, then gives a comparison of a snowy Christmas the previous year versus an extremely hot one currently experienced. Yosemite Sam notes that his Christmas trees are not selling as one of them ignites due to the heatwave. A disgusted Lola does not like how so many people are giving up on Christmas, then decides to put on a Christmas carol to put everyone back in spirit. Bugs hands her a book called A Christmas Carol, and she leaves, only to faint due to heat exhaustion because she is wearing wintry clothing in such hot weather. Daffy is in the kitchen attempting to put himself inside the fridge, but Bugs warns against it, noting that he will suffocate. They then watch the news, where Elmer announces that Foghorn is holding a press conference to save Christmas. He shows the idea of putting a gigantic fan on top of the North Pole, hoping that it will bring the cold air to their neighborhood. Daffy goes to leave for the North Pole when, in the process, he encounters an exhausted Lola and announces that she fainted. After Daffy leaves, Lola gathers Porky, Sam, Bugs, Speedy, Mac and Tosh to the movie theater, where they will practice the script for A Christmas Carol. She admits that she rewrote it, then hands out the scripts, which involve people completely unrelated to the original story. Above the North Pole, Daffy and Foghorn drop off the fan and jump off the plane. While transporting the box containing the fan, Daffy faints, giving up due to the North Pole's frigid air. When he sees Foghorn struggling with the box, however, he gets back up and helps him. Meanwhile, Lola and her castmates rehearse their lines, but Lola struggles with her lines. Back at the North Pole, Daffy and Foghorn finally arrive and celebrate, then assemble the giant fan, only to ponder on where to plug it in. Foghorn decides to plug it in Santa's workshop, but when they walk while trying to find it, they start freezing. Elsewhere, Lola and the others continue the rehearsals, but Lola still has trouble with her lines. Bugs, holding the script, tells Lola her lines, making Lola think Bugs has commit the script to memory. When they finish, Lola excitedly claims it will be the best version of A Christmas Carol ever, but one of the gophers has his doubts. Around the North Pole, Daffy and Foghorn are trying to walk but are hindered because of a strong wind. Daffy runs into a cave, thinking it is Santa's workshop, only to be told by Foghorn that he is hallucinating and has hypothermia. Daffy nonetheless runs in the cave, where he sees many Christmas decorations and eventually finds Santa, who offers him some hospitality. Afterward, Daffy and Foghorn go back to their neighborhood and hold another press conference, where one of the attendees questions if the enormous fan at the North Pole will help cool the city, drawing an affirmative from Foghorn. The same attendee then asks how they did it, and Daffy tells them that he met Santa Claus, then plugs in a tape to show evidence. The tape, however, shows that Daffy was indeed hallucinating, for he was actually in a cave with a polar bear and its cubs. Daffy notes that the fan was never plugged in, and Foghorn admits that the next fan he makes will be battery-operated. At the movie theater, a crowd gathers to watch Lola's play, much to her excitement. She and the others group hug, then fall into a trap door, which Lola installed but failed to warn the others about. Since there is no other way to exit, they call to Bugs for help, but he struggles to open it, leaving the only option to cancel the play. Instead, he dresses up for the play and plays all the parts as Daffy and Foghorn stop by the theater and decide to watch it. Bugs falls through the trap door while Santa Claus arrives and talks about Christmas. He is then about to deliver the presents just as he falls through the trap door and deems Sam naughty while rewarding everyone else. Afterward, Daffy and Foghorn exit the theater and find that it is snowing, and Santa reveals that he plugged in their fan, which effectively cooled down the city. Cast *Gossamer and Witch Lezah do not have any lines until the end, when they sing. *Tina Russo, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Tweety, Taz, Pete Puma, and Henery Hawk do not appear until the end, when they sing. *Sylvester, Granny, Carol, Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, Cecil Turtle, and Penelope Pussycat appear, but they have no lines. Quotes *'Lola: '''What is wrong with everyone? A little heat and we all just give up on Christmas? Well not me, I'm gonna do something about it. I'm gonna go out there and I'm...uh...I'm gonna...put on a show, a show that captures the true meaning of Christmas. '''Bugs: '''Like ''A Christmas Carol? Lola: 'Oh, I was thinking Cats. *'Daffy: Wait. Or is it that suffocating's the worst way to go? I should probably do a little research. *'Foghorn: '''Aaaaaah! I say aaaaaah! *'Mac:' Who's Carol? '''Lola:' Carol? A Christmas Carol? The girl from the title of the play. Bugs: Ecch. Poor Charles Dickens. *'Lola:' (As Carol) Oh, Hambone, it looks like it's just you and me this Christmas. Porky: Oink. Lola: Is that how you're gonna do it? Porky: Oink, oink? Lola: Yeah, you're gonna need to work on that. *'Daffy: '''My sense of adventure has been surpassed by my sense of tiredness and overall out-of-shapedness. *'Daffy: I always knew we'd make it! Except for that one time I laid down in the snow to die, but all the rest of the time I knew we'd make it. Well, not that one time when I tried to kill you so that I could climb inside your carcass for warmth, but then realized how hard it would be to clean out your carcass, so instead, I just laid down for a second time in the snow to die. But every other time I always knew we would make it. *'''Lola: (after everyone falls down the trap door) Ooh, now might be a good time to tell everyone about the trap door I put in. *'Lola:' Okay, A Christmas Carol now just a head's up before you read your scripts. I made a few teeny Tiny changes. Bugs: What are you talking about? Lola: '''I rewrote it. '''Bugs: You rewrote a beloved classic? Lola: Come on, who can belove a story, about a mean old guy named Scrooge, who hates Christmas? I'm sorry, but that's not gonna get anyone into the holiday spirit. Trivia *This episode shares its title with the classic novella by the author Charles Dickens. *This episode (including the Merrie Melody) contains the most characters in the entire series. *This is the third episode in which Elmer Fudd is shown to be a news reporter. *According to Yosemite Sam, the Gophers are indistinguishable. *This was the first holiday special. *This was the first episode to be narrated. *This is the sixth time Bugs is seen crossdressing. *Although Christmas Rules could be considered a Merrie Melody, it is not. The reason for this is because there is no title card that says Merrie Melodies, and the song is played directly after the events of the episode, and ties into the story. The town is covered in snow and the characters have gotten their Christmas spirit back. *This episode has the highest amount of views of season 2 so far with 2.013 million views. Goofs *In the episode, it shows snow storms hit the Los Angeles area. Gallery Daffy & Foghorn.png Porky & Lola.png Sam, Mac, Tosh, Bugs, Speedy & Porky.png Lola Whistles.png A Christmas Carol.png Lola and Bugs Bunny A Christmas Carol.jpg Lola in Winter Attire.png Lola Telling Bugs about Christmas.png What ya sayin'.png Lola - A Christmas Carol.png Lola about to faint.png Lola Faints.png What is wrong with everyone.png Lola is winter clothes.png Lola kisses Bugs.png Lola acting.png Porky & Lola as Hambone & Carol.png Gophers & Lola.png Gophers & Lola 2.png Lola as Carol.png In the trap door.png Bugs as Carol.png Lola & Bugs as Carol.png In the trap door with Santa.png Lola as Carol.JPG Lola Faint.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes